transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
TYREST-orations
City Center - Tyrest Following the hill that leads to the center of the city from any direction, as you travel the difference in technology and buildings become apparent. As you get closer and closer, the structures are kept more clean and sport the latest in Cybertronian developments. Until finally, youre deposited into the City Center. A bustling metropolis, this is definitely the focal point of interaction in Tyrest. A large circular area, the center of the city is filled to the brim with repair shops, technician centers, novelty stores, cafes, and even a central park that is used for gatherings. Currently a group is discussing the technical applications of the monoformer movement. The lower caste establishments all circle around the large tower that stands at the center of Tyrest. The Institute. LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS.. Flatline, typical Trypticon medic, diagnosed Backfire with a failing laser-core. His super-charged energon, unique to him, was essentially poisoning his other systems.. making its way to his center. The resulting outward explosions of electomagnetic 'pulses' confirmed the medic's dire prognosis: Backfire needs to find a specialist. And so, Flatline advised Blast Off and the other Decepticons where one could be found.. NOW.. A large podium is erected near the Institute, the mecca of scientific advancement for the Cybertronian race. A large crowd has gathered for today's lecture, the speaker himself hardly -ever- seen outside his laboratory. Technicians bustle too and fro, setting everything up. Surely, nothing could go wrong.. could it? HIGH above the skyline, a familiar F-16 shakes wobbily through the air. <> Backfire emits, lowering altitude. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "To me my Decepticons, we shall lay WASTE to these facilities and ABSCOND with our prize!!" Polarity says, "-Your- Decepticons?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Polarity, what a pleasant surprise!!" Polarity says, "Yer just lucky I'm back and bored." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "To me, my magnetic underling!!" Polarity says, ".. Call me underling again and you might not live long enough to die from whatever weirdass robo-disease you've gotten this time." The idiot was hardly one of his favorite Decepticons... but Seekers kind of have a comraderee thing. Why do you think Skwarp and Thundercracker put up with Starscream for so long? It makes a difference... Okay, so Polarity was mostly not wanting to miss the fireworks if Backfire did manage to die a gruesome meltdown, but that still counts for something right? And that's why the F-15 comes speeding in to catch up with Backfire cruising over the city. <> Considering no one else is showing up. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Glory never fades, the Empire never expires, Backfire never DIES!!" F-4C Phantom II 's view of Silverbolt's mismatched eyes in the constellation is abruptly obscured as two fighters streak through his line of vision. "Hey! Figures Decepticons would be flying around the Iacon Plain." His recon camera tracks the Decepticons' flight path, then slowly rotates to face forwards. Fireflight zooms out, as nothing can be seen but a flat grey surface. The tower finally comes into focus, and Fireflight's ailerons smash to their limit, righting the F-4, and his vertical stabilizers snap to full deflection as he frantically pulls up, following the curve of the Tower about two meters from smashing into it. Arcee isn't much into scientific announcements or institute lectures, but she happens to be in the area when the call comes through that the Institute lecture is being disrupted by Decepticons. She transforms and speeds through the city, headed toward the campus. "<< Fireflight, I see you on my local scan...there's a disruption of some sort at the Institute, can you meet me over there? >>" Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Diving, the F-16 transforms into the loveable dope of the Decepticon faction.. Backfire!! A strange glow emants from his forearms, orange in color, the sickly pools of energy look like syrup dripping UP his arms instead of down. "Polarity, follow my lead. Like it or not, you serve the EMPIRE.. and this day, I am your superior." he gloats, but gets down to business. Fireflight and his antics go unnoticed for now, his attention on something else entirely. BELOW.. The final adjustments made, everything in order, the lecture goes off without a hitch (hehe). Taking the podium, a medium to small sized Transformer of blues and blacks taps on the microphone. "Ahem, is this thing positively charged?" he smirks, to dull surprise and the sound of crickets from the audience. "Well then, as you all know my name is Farsight. I'm here to elaborate on 'Sarkius Prime: When a Shape is More Than a Shape'." The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! When Backfire pulls up and transforms Polarity ... zips right past him, cackling a bit. "I may have to follow your lead, but at least let me do what I do best." Which is, as usual, be a big attention hogging bastard. It's just as the Seeker pings over the crowd that he finally pulls up and transforms, mock skidding to a stop mid-air just in front of the stage. "I think that silence is proof how *negatively* received that was. Do us all a favor and leave the *polarizing* puns to the experts!" With a wave of one hand he pulls the podium off the stage, turns and tosses it haphazardly towards the Cybertronian equivilent of a press section, sending various mechs scattering as it crashes into the chairs. "Please, please, no pictures. We're on enough wanted posters as is. Hahaha!" The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! F-4C Phantom II pulls up at just barely the same rate as the hourglass-shaped tower curves, ending up back upside down even with the top, flying away from it. <> If Fireflight could sweat, he would be dripping right now. <> he breaks off his transmission as he circles around the crowded amphitheater. <> He flips his rudder back and forth, roughly the equivalent of a disbelieving headshake. << I'm going in for a closer look.>> "But not TOO close," he mutters to himself. As he draws near the Decepticons, he catches a wingtip on the corner of a nearby building, sending himself into a spin, hurtling straight at the crowd like an asymmetric shuriken. He barely manages to transform in time, and bounces down one of the aisles, skidding to a halt about ten feet away from the stage. (This landing is typical for Fireflight.) He staggers to his feet, photon displacer clutched in a firing stance, and shouts, "Not so fast, Decepticons!" <> The F-4's fuselage extends as its nose and tail section lift up and slide backwards. Arms extrude from its fuselage, and the wings rotate upward. Fireflight's robot mode seems clunky and ungainly on the ground, but considering his mediocre flying skills, that isn't saying much. Polarity says, ".. Oh look, an Aerialbust. Things got more stupid and less boring already." Pink Saturn Sky races as fast as she can toward the lecture, but even she's no match for aerial speeds...so she familiarizes herself with the situation from Fireflight's transmissions. Once she's there, she transforms quickly, running in the rest of her way and drawing both laser-pistols from subspace. "I don't know why you're here, and I don't care, either," Arcee admits as she sees Backfire and Polarity. "So LEAVE. /Now./" The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! It feels good to be running with proper Seekers again, Backfire muses to himself.. anti-gravs bringing him down towards the ground. In truth, he'd have likely pulled a similar move like Polarity's.. but the energy coarsing within him is surging, each action another shift of momentum, building to a final release. Putting on his 'face', Backfire shoots randomly into the crowd to disperse them. "Run fools, run.. there is NO escape!" he cackles, stalking towards his Seeker brethren. Then Fireflight crashes the party, the commotion of which sends Backfire reeling and fallen to the ground. "You curr, you dare disrupt BACKFIRE??" he rages, that orange energy building until finally.. BOOM Electromagnetic waves break out in random direction from the Seeker, no rhyme or reason to the angles, no targets.. just good old raw undirected power. At the podium, Farsight reels from Polarity's display of aggression. Flanked on either side by Vanguard-Class mechs who step in to block access to the neutral scientist, Farsight holds his hands out. "Now, now this can all be solved -peacefully-. We are mechs of intelligence, design, LOGIC. There is no need to resort to ruffian roughhousing!" he proposes to the Decepticons. He doesn't know Decepticons, apparently. Combat: Backfire's Involuntary Energy Discharge attack on Fireflight goes wild! Combat: Backfire misses Polarity with his Involuntary Energy Discharge (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire's Involuntary Energy Discharge attack on Polarity goes wild! Combat: Backfire strikes Polarity with his Involuntary Energy Discharge (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire's Involuntary Energy Discharge attack on Arcee goes wild! Combat: Backfire misses himself with his Involuntary Energy Discharge (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Polarity says, "... Sheez, and here I thought that crackpot was exaggerating just to make people actually feel sorry for you." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I don't need your pity, Polarity!" Polarity says, "Never said I listened to him" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Is there ANYONE you listen to??" Buzzsaw says, "What is all this chatter about?" Polarity leans a bit closer to Farsight. "You don't know who you're talking to, do you?" ... And then Backfire lives up to his name. Ugh. Because of the way his own powers work the pulses being ELECTROmagnetic actually stings a bit, bypassing his usual tolerances. Not that it makes him flinch any. Just turns his head a bit to glare at Backfire. "Hey, keep your energy flauntulance to yourself bro." And there come the Autobots. Along with Farsight's bodyguards moving towards him. Polarity shrugs a bit. "Hey, Autobums." As he raises his arms the two Vanguards are lifted off the ground in his magnetic powers, hoisted over his head as he turns, and then drops his arms to fling them at the two Autobots. "LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! NYAHAH!" Combat: Polarity sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Polarity misses Fireflight with his Magnetic Catapult (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Polarity strikes Arcee with his Magnetic Catapult (Ruckus) Area attack! Fireflight turns to look at Arcee quizzically. "But I just got here," he protests, as a a blast of energy streaks through the space his head occupied a moment before. He fliches. "Oh, them! Right!" He jumps up onto the stage, banging his shins against the metal, and rolls back to his feet. As he does so, a mech soars over his head, barely missing him. "Sorry, doctor, using logic on Decepticons is like trying to catch Hot Spot on fire." He aims his small pistol at the Decepticon floating closest to the civilian and fires a brilliant coruscation of multihued light right at the Decepticon's leering face! Combat: Fireflight strikes Polarity with his Photon Displacer attack! Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Polarity refusing to follow orders in an ORDERLY fashion." Buzzsaw says, "That does not even make sense. Do I need to come down there?" Polarity says, "It's Backfire. You expected sense?" Polarity says, "He's crazier than *I* am!" Arcee catches the Vanguard, like a boss! And then she sets him back down, where he's apparently none the worse for wear....which is rather surprising, as he's even bigger than she is. "Look, you weren't invited. Suck it up, cupcake." Arcee learned that little saying from Daniel, and she's been using it for a while, now. She loves it to pieces. Training one pistol on Backfire, she begins advancing on him, trying to get him away from Farsight. Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Arcee strikes Backfire with her Laser attack! Impudent Fool Backfire says, "You assistance is not required, Buzzsaw. I merely need to remind Polarity who is the king Seeker here!!" Buzzsaw says, "I am coming down there. To protect Decepticon interests. Also to bring you some styrofoam helmets." Polarity just starts laughing at the mention of King of the Seekers for some reason. After the effort of ridding his body of excess energies, Backfire slumps to the ground in a HUFF. The buildup and expulsion are extremely overwhelming, even for the initiated. Wheezing, he slowly stirs to his feet, the Seeker staggers towards Arcee. "Now now now, there won't be -any- need for that." he points at one of the pistols, daring to step closer. "Just holster those smoking hot guns, turn around, and scoot. We'll be done momentar-AHH!" Backfire howls, as Acree advanced on HIM and FIRED?!?! His optics are scorched over, black soot covering the top half of his head. "My face, my face, my GLORIOUS FACE!!" he roars, cooking up another batch of energy and shooting it towards the pink Femme. "Are you going to stand by your archaic feud instead of employing reason?" Farsight begins to debate with Polarity, before he's left guardless! Cowering away from the Seeker, the neutral scientist lies on the ground with hands covering his face. Then Fireflight intervenes!! ~My hero!~ Combat: Backfire misses Arcee with his Tainted Love attack! -1 Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Helmets?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "HELMETS??" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "We don't need no stinking helmets." Noiselessly, another Decepticon arrives on-scene, cameras rolling to capture everything they can manage to glean from the conflict breaking out below. Silent, deadly, and ruthlessly brutal when in proper form, or a sour mood, or...well, any time at all, for that matter. For now, though, he is simply watching. Buzzsaw, like a leaf on the wind... By the time you see him, well, let's just hope you don't. Buzzsaw says, "Sometimes, with you, I wonder." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Our heads are made of METAL." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "And stuff." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "And people call ME the idiot." Polarity gahs as Fireflight zaps him in the face, fortunately with less hurty than Arcee did to Backfire. Unfortunately, it's a lot more bewildering. "Hey, hey, no fair! We're the ones that are suppose to take cheap shots here." Sigh, even listening to Backfire long enough to come seeing if he'd die or not is getting him into trouble. Just like old times. But instead of firing back the Seeker spreads his arms out, and a distinct crackling fills the air around him as bits of the stage are pulled free, and even a couple of chair from the audience to float around him, obstructing any clear shots at his form. If he's protecting himself from the Autobots or his own so-called teammate is left to your discression. Combat: Polarity creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Polarity laments a sigh. "The things I put up with for this army..." Polarity says, "Just keep these dipsticks occupied long enough for me to get what we came for." Fireflight blinks a few times as Polarity starts attracting random pieces of metal. He stares at his Photon Displacer. "You've never done that before." He tosses it into subspace with a grimace. Dashing over to Farsight, he carefully drags the doctor behind a pile of debris left over from Backfire's attack and then rolls behind a smashed speaker, keeping his head down. Combat: Fireflight sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fireflight takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Arcee ducks quickly behind part of the podium. "...What *about* your face...who do you think you are, Overlord?" she quips sarcastically, trying to position herself between Backfire and the scientist Farsight...*that* she can do, although she can't really do very much if Polarity or Buzzsaw wants to grab for the scientist instead. "Less drama, and more 'moving', yes? Moving on. Get a move-on." She then brings her leg around and tries to 'encourage' Backfire to move on by attempting to plant her foot in his backside. Combat: Arcee strikes Backfire with her Get a Move-On! (Kick) attack! Being thrown to the ground, AGAIN, only this time via high-heeled kicking.. Backfire scraaaaaaaaaaaapes against the floor, his hands held out in over exaggerated spasming. Coming to a rest about fifty feet away, the Seeker jumps up to his feet and takes to the skies above them. "You DARE!" Backfire seethes rage, energy building up once again in his fists. "You imbecelic curse of a glitch, you even THOUGHT you could put your hands on me??" he continues, his body soon eveloped entirely in the orange energy. It pulsates from his hands, spreading throughout and radiates outward. "Do you know WHO I am??" the Seeker screams, releasing the blast in another directed volley. "I AM BACKFIRE!!" Farsight tucks in under the stereo with Fireflight, only poking his head up occasionally to see what's going on. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you Autobots and Decepticons ruined yet ANOTHER event here on Cybertron? Is it not enough that you've infected countless worlds with your war, must you continue to poison your own as well??" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Arcee with his Energy Overload Discharge attack! -1 Polarity's head still isn't entirely clear, but that's hardly stopped him from before. At least now he's got protection. "Consider you Aerialbots spend so much time lock together you'd think you'd be better at playing Hide the Dipstick." Did he just... nah, of course he didn't. This is a kid's show, isn't it? Right? Much like the guards before it the debris is lifted away from Farsight with a magnetic pull, which Polarity hurtles at the speaker Fireflight is hiding behind. Or at least, that was the idea. As Backfire unloads his energy that weird slag he's been giving off comes into effect, disrupting the magnetism. Addled as he is Polarity can't keep his 'grip' tight, and instead of skewering the Autobot through the speaker the shrapnel just sort of scatters about randomly. Combat: Polarity's Random Junk attack on Fireflight goes wild! Combat: Polarity strikes Backfire with his Random Junk (Pistol) attack! Buzzsaw alters his overhead prowl of the fight below, cameras zooming in on the show going on. Wait...and who is that? A doctor? He watches as Fireflight drags someone behind cover and narrows his optics. Well now, what have we here... He alters course to get a good look at Farsight, optics zooming in to study the guy proper... << I assume you are trying to get to that one? >> Fireflight gently but firmly pushes Farsight into cover. "I'm not trying to ruin anything! I just happened to be here when those two maniacs," he jerks his thumb towards the raging Seekers, "Crashed your party." He pulls his pistol out again, flipping a switch that rotates and shortens the barrel. "What were you going to present, anyway?" He sights in on Polarity, wavering slightly as various chairs, chunks of sound equipment, and parts of Cybertron whirl around the Decepticon. He snaps off a shot, then ducks down behind the wrecked speaker. "Anything the Decepticons might be interested in?" Combat: Fireflight misses Polarity with his Photon Replacer (Laser) attack! Arcee isn't quite as quick to dodge this time around, and Backfire's blast catches her dead-center, knocking her backward from the presentation area. She lands in a smoking heap not far from Farsight. "You know, if Fireflight and I weren't here to protect you from these Decepticons, you'd either be dead, or you'd probably be in a torture chamber complaining that we didn't do anything to help you. But as it is..." Arcee gets back up, trailing off for a moment as she focuses on Backfire -- although she's still talking to Farsight. "As it is, you can live another day to criticize us for being poisonous and an infection. Which is lovely, it really is. Thank you for your feedback." She changes the setting on her gun, then shoots some sort of grenade-like projectile at Backfire. Combat: Arcee strikes Backfire with her Grenade-Like Projectile thing (Pistol) attack! First the Seeker is pinged by a large piece of earth from Polarity's display of magnetic prowess, the blow sending him drifting and reeling to the left. Still, a smile creeps across his face after witnessing first-hand what the explosive energies have wrought on Acree herself. The creepy smile soon turns into a wicked grin, the energies inside him dissipating.. involuntarily he drifts to the ground, his systems in a lull after the display of power. Then a grenade lands in his lap!! The resulting explosion launches him backward, end of end, deposited juuuuuuuuuuuust out of sight in a heap. A tiny plume of smoke can be seen from the distance. "A thirty thousand page rebuttal of Oil Slick's asertation that mode equals might.. cross-referencing at least fifteen of Sarikus Prime's speeches about freedom of form, and from form." Farsight deadpans to Fireflight. Then Arcee speaks up, the neutral scientist looks towards her. "You're propagating a war on your own homeworld, don't look to me for sympathy. Logically, you have just as much to account for as they do." Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Impudent Fool Backfire says, "No matter the cost, we must-Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Buzzsaw says, "Do go on." The laser shot knocks one of the metallic bars out of the cluster of bits cycling around Polarity like one of those inaccurate diagrams of an atom from the cheesy 80s text books. As the scientist blames the Autobots as much as he does them though, a smug smirk curls back his metal lips again. "I guess this scientist does have some brains after all. As for you..." Polarity pulls one of the chairs that got caught up in his magnetic field, and flings it towards the hiders in an attempt to knock Fireflight away from Farsight. "HAVE A SEAT!" Combat: Polarity sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Polarity strikes Fireflight with his Magnetized Blunt Object attack! -2 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Fireflight. Buzzsaw shifts his attention to Farsight, Polarity, and Fireflight... Well, fine. If someone is going to act, then it may as well be the condor. Dropping altitude, Buzzsaw makes his way down to watch the group so that he can do what he does best... simply alight on Farsight's shoudler as soon as Polarity's little show has run its course. "Herr Doktor, I encourage you to do what I say, when I say, and without hesitation. I can carry the more important pieces of you back without the body if it is so required, but I hate the hassle of doing so." Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Fireflight glances down at Farsight incredulously. "What's a page? And why would it take thirty thousand of them to refute such a facile argument? Our modes are just a shell, a facade, even. We all choose what kind of being to be, each and every cycle, regardless of whether we're a pyramid jet, cube car, or some mode of another culture. It's our actions, not our altmodes, that define us." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Are you sure it isn't anything sciency? The Decepticons usually go for that kind of thing, not some Lithium Tower pseudophilophi-OOF!" Fireflight's critique of Farsight's viewpoint is cut short as the sharpened edge of a chair scythes into his chest, knocking a large plate of armor away and revealing blinking diodes and glistening energon conduits. "SEE?! I'm trying to have a CONVERSATION with you, and this monopole is throwing FURNITURE at us!" He jumps to his feet, rips the chair fragment from his torso, and hurls it back at Polarity. "We're trying to have some civil discourse here, Deceptiphilistine! Have a seat!" Combat: Fireflight sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fireflight misses Polarity with his Have a Seat! (Smash) attack! Arcee frowns as Fireflight takes a pretty hard shot. Instinctively, she glances from the Aerialbot over toward the scientist, and when she sees Buzzsaw there she just instinctively takes the shot as soon as she sees the opportunity. Combat: Arcee misses Buzzsaw with her Talons OFF the Scientist! (Laser) attack! Charging back into the fray, Backfire has thrusters at full burn with targetting reticules set on the two lone Autobots. <> he howls, transforming into robot mode mid-rant. "You shall both learn the ERR of your ways today, NEVER CROSS A SEEKER!!" he jests, the transformation slowing his speed juuuust enough for him to aim two shots of super-charged energy at either Autobot. "You dolt, I'm arguing AGAINST the claim.. not for it." Farsight chastises Fireflight, ducking low when he's targeted by an attack. Then.. Buzzsaw!! "You're.. serious?" Farsight gulps audibly, hands held up to show he's not resisting.. whatever this is. "If my surrender ends this needless violence, then fine. Whatever saves lives." he sobs, a lone tear running down his cheek. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Fireflight with his Spreading the Love! Area attack! Combat: Fireflight has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Backfire strikes Arcee with his Spreading the Love! Area attack! Buzzsaw watches Arcee open fire, giving the 'doctor' a squeeze. "Shall we see what retribution awaits should you not follow my kin out of here, Doctor? I wish to end the violence as well, but I shall not stand for those raising arms against me or mine. So, examples must be made." He looks at Farsight. "You do understand, of course. Future cooperation may help in...alleviating this problem." And with that, the condor is off like a bullet, wing-blades bared as he drives in for the pink military commander. He's after a prize... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Arcee with his You don't need these internals do you? attack! -2 As Fireflight and Farsight debate back and forth Polarity responds in kind to the arguement turning philosophical. By putting his hands on the sides of his helm and bobbing it back and forth a bit. "WHEN YOUR WORDS MEAN NOTHING I GO LA LA LA" in a loud, mocking singsong manner. Then he starts floating closer to them, snerking as Buzzsaw speeds off to give Arcee a bad day. As for the Aerialbot getting plastered by Backfire's energy burst, he raises one of his arm rifles and opens fire as well, intending for the magnetically propelled high velocity slug to knock the Aerialbot farther back from their intended target. "Com'n Doc, this is gettin' boring." Combat: Polarity sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Polarity strikes Fireflight with his Magna-Coil Rifles attack! Fireflight spares Farsight a withering glance. "Of course you're arguing against it. It'd take an amoral, immoral, or moronic Decepticon to argue for it! I just eviscerated it while getting shot at, chairs stuck in me, and saving yourrrrrrrrr..." Fireflight is once again not allowed to make his point, as a blast of energy shoots right into the hole left in his chest cavity and short-circuits most of his motor controls. He drops gracelessly to the stage floor with a loud KROOOONG... which is still echoing as a solid ferrous sphere the size of a basketball CRUNCHES into Fireflight's shoulder, flipping him off the stage. Ironically, the impact and fall act as percussive maintenance, jumpstarting his systems. He once again lurches to his feet, and transforms as he flops onto the stage. Stationary, and with his landing gear down, the F-4 rotates until it points right at Polarity as he reaches the doctor. "Get your hands off him, you dang dirty 'Con!" A port just to the right of his nosecone opens up and shell casings cascade onto the stage as 20mm depleted uranium slugs stream out at 6,000 rounds a minute. Wings flip forward from Fireflight's legs as his arms compress into his torso. A nosecone flips up over his shoulders, covering his head, and the unique triangle of an F-4 Phantom II's tail section covers his feet as his legs partially retract. Landing gear flips down from each wing and below the nose just in time to catch the fighter as it falls forward. Combat: F-4C Phantom II strikes Polarity with his M61 Vulcan attack! Combat: Polarity's forcefield absorbs F-4C Phantom II 's attack. Arcee misses her shot. (Figures,) she thinks to herself as the last thing she sees are Buzzsaw's talons aimed right for her chestplate. There's a very loud, terrible rending sound that sounds very much like a metal canister being rendered down to scrap by a crushing machine. When it's finished...somehow, Arcee's STILL STANDING THERE. She has a giant hole in her, and her metal entrails are falling out, but she is actually still standing and not screaming in horror, which probably testifies to her inner strength. There isn't a lot she can do immediately afterward, however, as she's trying to remain alert and focused, but it's a tremendous struggle to do so. It isn't immediately obvious whether she's just going to drop to the floor, or be able to do anything further to assist the scientist at this point. Either way, she just kind of...stands there defiantly. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to aim her next attack. Raising his hands, Farsight steps out from behind the wrecked stage and debris. Pacing towards what is left of the speaker system, the neutral scientist manages to find the mic. "Autobots, I am leaving of my own free will to stem to loss here to my beautiful city. Any and all pursuit will be considered a violent action, in violation with at least seventeen of your own non-aggressive acts that I can recall right at this moment." he attempts to bite out without tearing up, the view of the City Center in near ruin too much for him to bear. He meanders over towards Arcee, placing himself between her and Buzzsaw. Turning, Farsight's face speaks far more efficiently to the grave earnest of this predicament than his words could ever hope to. "I implore you, cease hostilities and see to Tyrest.. see to the wounded." Backfire slow claps, a mere twenty feet from the stage. "Aha, you have come to REASON Farsight.. welcome." the dope smiles. "I knew if I thought long and hard enough, my mental vibes would convince you to come along WILLINGLY!" the Seeker idiot laughs, clasping hands around Farsight's shoulder. The neutral scientist just blinks three times in slow succession at him. Blink. Blink.. Blink... Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. [Pass F15E Strike Eagle holds up his hands in response. "Helloooooo, not even touching him yet!" Just to mock the Aerialbot farther as Fireflight takes to the air. The Vulcan gun spits its fury, causing hit-flash sparks all around the Seeker. Chunks of debris are knocked out of their magnetized orbit, but it doesn't look like anything actually got through the protective barrier. "Oh look, the knock-off wants to play in the skies." Polarity turns to waggle a finger at Farsight. "Stay put. Someone will be along to help subjecate you shortly." And then he takes off as well. As he lifts into the air the partial shield of magnetized metal falls away from him as it's shed and he transforms. Jet engines scream to life and send the Seeker rocketing upwards, the Strike Eagle hurtling skyward. Which is all he needs to do, because the magnetic waves rippling off his form in his wake are enough to batter other aircraft out of his way. Or in this case, one's sitting on the ground still. "Only a retard stays on the ground as a jet!" Combat: F15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F15E Strike Eagle strikes F-4C Phantom II with his Magnetic Field attack! Buzzsaw glares at the 'doctor'...but clicks his beak. "Wonderful. May we truly get to know one another as masters of our respective trade." He doesn't bother cleaning his wings until he is perched back on Farsight's shoulder, giving the blades a light flick to send the energon splattering on the ground. "Shall I have one of our fliers take you back, then?" He clicks his beak dangerously close to Farsight's optics, holding an admittedly...amused, if not amicable tone, which probably only adds to the hostility of it all. Especially when he turns to glare at Arcee with that triumphant look of 'I have conquered this one'.... Combat: Buzzsaw takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Polarity says, ".. Oh, he decided to go nicely now." Polarity says, ".. Oh well, I only smacked the Airholebot again, so Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Yes, with my MIND power." Arcee mostly just looks like she's going to teeter over, she's so still...her gaze focused primarily on Farsight as he speaks. She waits... ...Until Buzzsaw positions himself on the scientist's shoulder again. Then, she draws both pistols, and suddenly springs into action, trying the best she can to swat that annoying little fly with the most effective 'flyswatter' she owns. Combat: Arcee's Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack on Buzzsaw goes wild! Combat: Arcee strikes herself with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! Polarity says, "... Nah, too easy." Polarity says, "So we leaving with the science nerd now?" Buzzsaw says, "Take him, I would like to be left alone with the Autobots for a moment." As the F-15 streaks over the F-4, the older plane is hurtled backwards... and upwards. Still shedding chunks of armor, Fireflight waaaaits until his nose is pointed right at the receding engines of his foe, and kicks in the afterburners, rocketing after him. "Interesting fact about the F-15E Strike Eagle," Fireflight muses as he banks right, losing altitude, then hauls left again in a low yo-yo maneuver, coming up from below the twin-tailed fighter, at an angle where any missed attack will blast harmlessly into the sky, as opposed to down at the neutral city below. "To make it a more effective close air support platform, the designers had to make some sacrifices in the air-to-air combat capabilities. Back on earth, REAL fighter pilots call them..." A solid tone adds emphasis to, rather than interrupts, Fireflight's taunting, and a firefog missile blazes to life under his left wing. "... Mud hens. Fox three, punk." Combat: F-4C Phantom II strikes F15E Strike Eagle with his Phantoms Forever! attack! For once, Backfire does as he's told.. imagine that! "You see doc, can I call you doc?" Backfire asks, his arm slung around Farsight's shoulder as they walk towards the exit of the City Center. "Well, no.. I'm a scientist, not a doctor." Farsight corrects him. "You see doc, I was thinking REAL hard about you giving up and coming with us. So hard, I think it activated my secret BRAIN powers of MIND control." the Seeker explains. "So you see, you're only coming with us because I thought really HARD about it and influenced your decision." Farsight can't speak at the moment, he just blinks three more times. After a long pause, "You don't honestly believe that, do you?" "Hah, you're funny doc. You know what, I might just not murderize you after this is all done with!" Backfire smirks. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Buzzsaw doesn't even flinch as Arcee comes after him, only to somehow manage to suffer a critical relapse from that show of bravado after his first blow. He lifts from the shoulder as Backfire takes the lead in escorting the 'doc' away... he's got things to do. Oh yes... He turns his attention to Arcee. "Now then. Concerning retribution for daring to go against the Empire." He waits patiently for the 'Doc' to leave the scene, circling the pink lady like a vulture... Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Arcee for weaknesses. When Fireflight is actually paying attention? He's fairly dangerous. The fiery missile strikes the underside of the Seeker, shedding flaming bits of fuselage in its smoky wake. If it hadn't been for all the defending he had done earlier with his forcefield, that might of been enough to put him spiraling towards the ground. As is he loops up and does a spin to make enough air rush to blow out the flames, and comes back down finishing the loop by pulling up alongside the Phantom, adopting a mock consperatorial whispering tone as he tilts sideways to get as close to the other jet as possible. "Psst. Wanna know a secret? I got PAID OFF to LET Skydive win the King of Seekers match. I may of lost but I got all the phat loot, so sucks to be you losers!" Which must be all some big joke to him because Polarity just pulls away again, rotating back upright and rocketing off across the cityscape. Combat: F15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-4C Phantom II Arcee is defiant as ever. Watching Buzzsaw approach, she aims to continue keeping him occupied until she drops, whether her luck holds out or not is another story. She swats at Buzzsaw when he gets close enough -- just to show him that he's going to have to drop her to get her to cave. Combat: Arcee strikes Buzzsaw with her Swat (Punch) attack! A solid tone sears in Fireflight's audial sensors, two Pratt & Whitney F100s begging for another missile in his main viewscreen, but he breaks off pursuit and dives back towards the wrecked amphitheater, energon leaking from his fuselage and sparks drifting in his wake. He spots Farsight and Backfire, walking away chatting. "Pretty sure I only have one shot at this..." A level CLUNKS into position inside the cockpit, and a tailhook, designed for landing on carriers, lowers into position at the aft of the F-4's fuselage. "Here goes... nothing!" Fireflight dives forward, then deploys his airbrakes and pulls straight up, trying to bleed off enough altitude and still be accurate enough to scoop up the good doctor, hopefully safely. Combat: F-4C Phantom II compares his Accuracy to Backfire's Agility: Failure :( Buzzsaw waits for the Doctor, and a glance goes that way just as Fireflight does his little 'show' of trying to change the inevitable outcome. Though, then Arcee clips his wing, sending him off-kilter as he turns to glower at the femme. "That, Arcee, was a mistake." He looks back at Fireflight. "Autobot fool! This is the price you pay for meddling in our affairs, and for daring to try and defy us." He clicks his beak menacingly, turning his attention back to Arcee before diving down in a retaliatory strike. No gut shots, no limbs...no, this one is for the throat. "Let me give you the reason to flee you seem to be lacking." Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Arcee with his The price of defiance is death! attack! Combat: Buzzsaw uses up a charge on his Depleted Uranium Wingblades booster pack! Backfire plays at a 'shoo' motion with his hand when he's streaked by the Aerialbot. "Hey, beat it lame-brain!" he calls after Fireflight, looking back at the lone Buzzsaw making mince-meat of Arcee. "You better go check on your Femme-Friend you wannabe Seeker, Buzzsaw is about to turn her into Ravage-Chow!!" he laughs. Farsight merely follows along with Backfire, head held down in shame. "Ravage-Chow, get it? Cause Ravage looks like an Earth cat." Backfire explains. "They eat cat chow." Farsight remains silent. It's going to be a LONG walk. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Backfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-4C Phantom II , Buzzsaw, and Arcee Arcee is nearly decapitated now, AND her entrails are hanging out, but for Primus sakes, she is STILL standing. She can't speak, now, but she's still alert enough to go for yet another shot. She feels largely responsible for this mess, so she's going to see it through to its inevitable conclusion. Combat: Arcee strikes Buzzsaw with her She won't just pitch it in already (Laser) attack! F-4C Phantom II barely pulls up in time, cursing at himself as the tailhook retracts. <> he transmits, <> He climbs, kicks the rudder over, and dives back, going exacly opposite the direction he came from... straight back towards Arcee and Buzzsaw. "Time for some fried chicken, but first..." a panel pops open in his cockpit, and a module glows a vicious green for a moment, then dies. "I need a little boost." As he streaks towards the pair, a second, smaller firefog missile detaches, and streaks off straight at the tape currently tearing Arcee apart. Combat: Fireflight uses up a charge on his Fly By Wire booster pack! Combat: F-4C Phantom II misses Buzzsaw with his Get Away From Her You Biiiiuzzad! attack! Buzzsaw rolls as Arcee opens up on him. Stubborn little girl, isn't she... and the jet is still going at it? He rolls sharply to avoid the missile sent his way, undoubtedly causing some terrible collateral damage nearby... "If that is how you wish to play, then so be it." He kicks his wings into gear to get some altitude, studying his new 'prey' rather intently. "I shall bury you as well, Autobot." Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Fireflight for weaknesses. F-4C Phantom II watches in dismay as his missile zooms by Buzzsaw into a (now-evacuated) building. "Glad I waited until everyone had a chance to run off," he mutters hopefully. He banks right, and focuses on Buzzsaw, staring right back at him. "Analyze this, birdbrain!" Combat: Fireflight analyzes Buzzsaw for weaknesses Arcee can exploit. Arcee gets the telemetry data from Fireflight, and she once again quickly goes for the shot on the mech-buzzard who has plagued her life for so long. She keeps hoping her completely rotten luck is going to change. Everything ELSE has gone wrong tonight. She feels like things *should* have gone better but it's probably her own fault that they didn't. The cascade effect, as it were. Regardless, it's her last chance of getting anything positive from this situation, so she leaps right on it, using the final vestiges of her strength and agility to attempt to tag Buzzsaw. Combat: Arcee strikes Buzzsaw with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! Combat: Massive damage! Buzzsaw narrows his optics and...there is a frown. His attention goes from Fireflight to Arcee, and just moments later there is a sudden explosion where the condor once was flying. How on earth did she manage to keep operational throughout all of...? No bother. Not that he can do much about it now, the condor streaking towards the very same blasted building from Fireflight's earlier missed shot, trailed by heavy plumes of smoke. The prize is had...and, in the long run, that is all that matters. Combat: Buzzsaw begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-4C Phantom II F-4C Phantom II begins a slow descent, coming to a bouncy landing right next to Arcee. Shifting into robot form, he limps over, open chestplate still sparking. "Well, that sucked." He gazes at the femme's shattered form. "Well, you're not getting any lighter, and Iacon isn't getting any closer." The F-4's fuselage extends as its nose and tail section lift up and slide backwards. Arms extrude from its fuselage, and the wings rotate upward. Fireflight's robot mode seems clunky and ungainly on the ground, but considering his mediocre flying skills, that isn't saying much. Arcee manages a shrug, but some more of her innards come tumbling out, and she has to carefully lean forward to pick them up -- trying to keep her head from completely detatching in the process. How utterly embarassing. Not her best moment, as she'll say later. Once she pushes her guts back inside, she pats Fireflight's arm, then gives him a thumbs-up. She appreciates his efforts. She isn't disappointed...not in him, anyhow. Fireflight ruefully picks up a few diodes and presses them into Arcee's hand. "Sorry I couldn't grab the presenter." Just before he starts to motion Arcee to lean on him, Fireflight snaps his fingers. "Hey, maybe the doc's notes are still intact. A datapad or something." He staggers towards the remains of the press box and sifts through the wreckage. "Maybe we can work out why they wanted him. It sure wasn't his debating skills, I can tell you that." Arcee would nod her head vigorously, if she didn't think it was going to fall right off in the process. "....!" She points toward the podium, looking hopeful. Fireflight puts his hand to the side of his head, and a radio antenna pops out. <> He looks around confusedly. "Oh, right, Tyrest." He goes back to the radio. <> he hesitates guiltily, <>